December
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: After regrettably breaking it off with Toshirou three years ago, Karin Kurosaki walks up to his apartment and does something she usually doesn't do. Apologize and try to give the relationship another shot. Hitsukarin. Enjoy!


**Ok this is probably gonna be super cheesy but I can't help it. With the song Back to December and Toushiro's cold personality and Karin's temper it kinda goes together. So here goes.**

* * *

><p>Karin Kurosaki, the hot tempered little sister of Ichigo Kurosaki was actually walking up to her ex's apartment, trying to figure out a way to say "I'm so sorry". Well, to know the entire story you gotta know what happened.<p>

_3 years ago on December 16th._

"Come on snowman! I can't do this anymore." Karin shouted. She glanced at the bouqet of roses and engagement ring on her counter. Toshirou approached her with a puzzled look on his face. "Karin, what the hell is wrong with you? I just asked you to marry me and you're freaking the hell out."

Karin sighed and pushed her man away. "You don't wanna marry me, snowman. I'm not right for you, you already know that. We set up this relationship so you can get that crazy ex off your back and now she's gone."

"That was 4 months ago! And you and I agreed to date on our own terms, and I ended up falling in love with you." The white haired man's voice was cold yet gentle.

Karin stood her ground and didn't budge from her decision. "It's over, Toshirou. Gomen ne."

"No. You're not sorry." He stood up and stormed out of her apartment, leaving Karin to wallow in her own self pit for the next 3 years. Karin looked at the gifts and immediately threw them out, leaving them to rot on her doorstep.

_Present day._

As the years passed, Karin's memories with Toshirou replayed in her mind like a home movie. The day they kissed, when Toshirou told her that he loved her, the day Toshirou caught Karin crying, and so much more. Even when it was his birthday Karin wouldn't call or send him anything. Truth is, Karin was in love with cold man but they ran in two different circles. Toshirou was damn near famous as the new CEO of his parent's company and she was pro soccer athlete in training. Before they even started dating, the two were great friends. Always together and always looking out for each other.

Toshirou was dating Hinamori at the time and was super clingy. He enlisted Karin's help and broke it off with Hinamori because he was "dating" Karin, but they were secretly pretending. Hinamori didn't get the point because she stalked them for 4 months until she finally got the point and left them alone. But during the time the two pretended to be together, they ended up falling in love and dating for real. And now Karin was going to get her man back no matter what anyone said, because at this point she didn't care.

And what Toshirou didn't know was that Karin had been a mess after that day back in December. She never slept well because as soon as sleep would claim her for the night she would dream about being with a certain Hitsugaya. Dreams of them on the beach caressing each other and kissing passionately and whatnot.

Karin walked up the stairs and stopped when she reached 5K12. "Should I even be doing this?" Kurosaki muttered under her breath. She shook it off and knocked on the door two times. After 10 minutes of waiting, no one answered. Karin laughed dryly and shook her head,

"Stubborn bastard." She walked up to the balcony and started singing a song that was all too familiar to her situation with Toshirou.

_"I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time.<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time.<em>

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<em>  
><em>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<em>  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<em>  
><em>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
><em>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time.<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time.<em>

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night -<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming,<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
><em>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<em>  
><em>And I go back to December...<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

_I go back to December all the time._  
><em>All the time."<em>

"All the time huh?"A voice said from the front door. Karin gasped and turned to see a 24 year old Toshirou Hitsugaya smirking and leaning against the doorframe arms crossed and all. Karin scanned his body from his unruly white hair, to his broadened chest, to his lean arms, all the way down to his toes.

Karin smirked. "You can say that." She walked down from the balcony until she was a breath away from Toshirou. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Snowman, I was either high or drunk or retarded to say and do what I did that night three years ago. I guess I let my insecurities get the best of me and I ended up pushing you away. But I haven't been able to get a decent night of sleep because you haunt my dreams. For the past three years, I have been thinking of ways to tell you how sorry I am and how in love I am with you. Snowman..." Karin gasped at the feel of tears falling onto her cheeks. Toshirou was actually shocked that Karin willingly cried in front of him because he knew that his pheonix would _never_ cry in front of anyone.

"You're a hell of a woman Kurosaki." Toshirou walked over to a crying Karin and tilted her chin up so she had to look at him. "But you're _my_ woman." He crashed his lips onto hers in a lip bruising kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Karin kissed back with twice as much passion and clutched onto Toshirou's shirt to make sure he wouldn't disappear.

_Elsewhere_

"That's wierd..." Ichigo muttered.

"What?" Rukia whispered kissing his lips.

"I suddenly feel like there's a white haired punking currently making out with my sister.

_Back to where we were_

"Will you leave me again, Kurosaki?" Toshirou asked, holding tight onto her waist.

Karin laughed. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>i'm back you guys! nd i'm here to stay! so start looking forward to more stuff from me lol. Peace. Love. Music. and more Music. <strong>


End file.
